


green (and blue) eyed monster

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, North is a BRO, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Connor being jealous of Markus's touchy-feelyness around others and figuring out what that means! Pure fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

Connor wasn’t the best at adjusting to his deviancy. His software still displayed **{SOFTWARE INSTABILITY}** whenever he experienced emotions, making him acutely aware of his responses to things. He spent quite a bit of time at New Jericho, spending time with other newly deviated androids and the Jericho leaders. They often would exchange stories of their newfound emotions and help each other come to terms with them.

Connor had not yet pinpointed one of his emotions. He only felt it while at Jericho. Specifically, when talking with other deviants and Markus. Markus was a mainstay at these sort of ‘group therapy’ sessions, as he seemed to be fairly in tune with feeling emotions. Markus hugged, held, and helped any deviant who needed assurance. Connor was not as physical with his displays of emotion, yet felt a strong instability whenever he observed Markus being physically affectionate. Markus would interface freely, lightly touch his trusted friends when talking, even kissing his blonde advisor on the cheek in a fit of glee at one point.

Markus, touching a WR400 lightly on the arm when she told him how she escaped her past.

 **{SOFTWARE INSTABILITY}** and his hand would clench.

Markus, hugging his advisors when he greeted them.

 **{SOFTWARE INSTABILITY}** and his lip would twitch.

Markus, clasping the hands of an android ‘family’ that had deviated and found each other while on the run.

**{SOFTWARE INSTABILITY}**

Connor, not knowing if he should be consciously seeking out physical affection from his peers, asked Hank.

 

“Lieutenant, should I be more affectionate?” His LED was spinning as Hank sputtered out his drink.

“What’d you mean Connor?” Hank’s eyebrows knitted together as he bit into his burger one day at lunch.

“I see other deviants being physically affectionate and it causes software instability. I did not know if this was a social cue that I was lacking, and if I should be more affectionate.”

“Listen kid, not everybody’s a hugger or touchy-feely. I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t programmed for that stuff. But what kind of instability?” Hank was curious about his surrogate ‘son’s’ deviancy. He learned that this instability in software usually meant a new emotion and he wanted to help Connor. “When do you feel this instability?”

“I only notice it at Jericho. When I am observing Markus interact with the other deviants.”

“Yeah? What happens when you feel this way?”

“I usually have a twitchy feeling. And unexplained anger.”

“And this is when you see Markus being physically affectionate with others?” Hank was looking at him like this was the most obvious answer in the world, so Connor just averted his eyes. “Connor. You’re jealous.”

Hank ate more of his burger as he watched Connor’s LED spin, his face furrow into a frown, his eyes twitch as he analyzed different instances of his instability. This was Connor’s ‘processing’ face and it reminded Hank of the old YouTube buffering screen.

“Jealous.”

“Yeah. You want affection from him too.”

Connor blinked several times. He supposed it made sense. He wanted to fit in with other deviants, who were affectionate with Markus. He said this much to the Lieutenant, who shook his head in disbelief.

“All that processing power and you can’t figure this out.” Hank sighed. “I think you like him.”

“Of course I do-”  


“As in you want him to touch you. Intimately.” Hank finished somewhat awkwardly. He never had to give his biological son ‘The Talk’ but here he was.

Hank watched as Connor’s LED spun with a newfound rapidity. He swore he could almost hear the Windows shutdown sound as the android’s face morphed into a shocked expression. A smattering of blue blush that crept up his neck gave away the result of his processing. Connor looked down sheepishly, his LED solid yellow.

“It seems I do. Thank you Lieutenant.”

\----------

Connor thought the best way he would learn to deal with his newfound attraction and jealousy towards Markus was to ask someone who had previously been involved with him. This was a mistake, he realized as North laughed uproariously in his face. They were sitting in the area of Jericho that was entirely reserved for bean bag chairs. It was quite cozy, but Connor wished nothing more than to sink into the cozy mass and disappear at the moment.

“Oh my sweet angel baby. So jealous and doesn’t know what to do.” North was gasping through tears of laughter. She composed herself when she saw Connor’s sheepish face. “I’ll give you some insider insight, my little deviant hunter. Markus likes you too.”

“He does? Why would he? And that seems counterintuitive to what I am saying. Why would he be less affectionate to me if he is attracted to me?” Connor was endlessly confused by emotions. It seemed they would never get easier.

“Because he wants his affectionate touches to _mean_  something to you. He’s a caretaker, so he’s a feelsy guy. But he knows you’re not so he doesn’t want to push it onto you.” She struggled to stand up in the pit of bean bag. “Just talk to him. Be upfront.”

Connor couldn’t argue with that logic. He thought about the exchanges he had shared with the deviant leader, often only on a professional level representing the DPD, but also several times just as a friend. The careful not-touches and professional courtesies that they had both exercised. The deviant leader and the deviant hunter doing a tango around their feelings. It was almost poetic. Ah. As the humans say, speak of the devil, the very object of Connor’s thoughts poked his head in the door of the beanbag chamber.

“Connor? Are you in here by yourself?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking over some recent emotions.” Connor admitted. He watched as the ever-eloquent leader awkwardly fell over the overstuffed chairs on the floor and gracelessly flopped down next to him.

“Tell me about them, Connor.”

“I have a question first.” Connor, for all of his negotiation skills, couldn’t find a better way to ask than to just be blunt. “Why are you so averse to touching me?”

Markus blinked in surprise. He noticed the dusting of blue on the detective’s cheeks. He was fiddling with his hands nervously, without his coin. His floppy brown curls were hanging onto his forehead. Markus chuckled, putting a hand on Connor’s knee.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to. You aren’t a very outwardly affectionate person. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Jealousy. Is the emotion I felt recently. I noticed it when you touch others.”

“You-You’re jealous?” Markus stuttered out, his carmel skin flushing blue. “Of….?”

“I want you. To-to touch me. I like you.” Connor stammered, looking down, and his slight blush blossomed into blue streaks that touched his collarbones before disappearing under his shirt.

Markus’s hand on Connor’s knee squeezed lightly, the other hand coming to bracket the other leg. Markus leaned in and touched the detective’s forehead to his. Deep brown eyes met his two toned ones. He ignored the thump of his thirium regulator and leaned in, brushing their lips together chastely.

“I don’t touch anyone else like that, detective. Still Jealous?”


	2. NOW WITH ILLUSTRATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU PUGGE-E ON TUMBLR FOR THIS ILY

**Author's Note:**

> alright my DBH otp finally worked its way into my writing! 
> 
> I don't know what my weird fixation is with androids and beanbag chairs but if you've read my other fics in this fandom you'll know what i mean. 
> 
> imagine a room full of [these](https://www.ultimatesheepskin.com/product/sheepskin-bean-bag-chair-jumbo/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIlszH9cfK3QIVlshkCh21sQ_kEAQYBiABEgLTnfD_BwE) and tell me that's not the dream
> 
> Thanks pugge for the prompt ily bb!!
> 
> thanks for reading! any prompts feel free to comment or send to my tumblr hit-or-sink! :D


End file.
